Light
Lights are humanoid beings created by the cosmic entity, Yahweh as his 'children'. They govern over Paradise, and watch over Earth, protecting it from the former Light, Lucifer and even more so, the Worst. Biology They appear as blinding orbs of light but normally appear in humanoid form, all having different physical characteristics, much like humans. Lights are technically genderless, but appear in male and female forms. Most Lights are Caucasian, blonde and have blue eyes. However, there are a lot that are actually of some other ethnicity, despite that different ethnic groups didn't exist yet. A notable example is the leader of the Lights and Yahweh's second-in-command, Gabriel. It is very difficult to actually wound a Light, and impossible to kill. They can only be hurt by either other Lights (which would be rare), Twilights and powerful Worst. When cut, they do not bleed, but light begins to shine from the wound. If a Light is too wounded on Earth, they are physically expelled from Earth and must rest in Paradise for about 28 days. The one thing the Lights seem to equally share is that they all have three-taloned claws and grey, avian wings. The House of Peter The House of Peter is a structure created by their former brethren and enemy, Lucifer. Lucifer originally wanted the House to be his 'temple', but the Lights would destroy any attempt. So, to appease the Lights and keep some of his pride, Lucifer made as a sort of embassy for Lights and Twilights. He made a pact with Gabriel to keep both inside if ever on Earth, unless they had a dire need to assist in stopping a supernatural threat. The only Light that has power to physically leave the House whenever he want is Gabriel. Abilities * Flight * Immortality * Psychic ability * Superhuman intellegence * Invisibility * Phasing * Superhuman speed * Superhuman strength * Invincibilty * Clairvoyance * Nigh-ominpotence * Nigh infinite will * Shapeshifting Light variants There are several different kinds of Light, some with their own unique ability. Human Light Human Lights are humans who have been killed by supernatural forces undeservedly. They are allowed into Paradise instead of staying a spirit on Earth as a form of 'compensation' for dying and not helped by the Lights (either they were too late or it was not a big enough threat to concern them). Human Lights have exactly the same powers as regualr Lights, but they always remain in humanoid form (complete with claws and wings), unlike the others who can become orbs of light when in Paradise. Azriel Main article: Azriel Aziel differs from all Lights because he was created as a governer of all 'peaceful deaths', like an angelic Grim Reaper. He, however, cannot leave the House of Peter, and must 'look after Death' within its walls, only intervening if he really has to. Yahweh Main article: Yahweh Yahweh is said to be the 'Great Light'. He is incredibly different from Lights as he is their very creator and has more power than all of them combined. He has no (known) humanoid form and his physical form in Paradise is always obscured, not even the Lights can see him. See Also * Lucifer * Yahweh * Paradise * Twilight * The House of Peter Category:Races